


Hello, God, This is Akaashi

by switmikan74



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is Whipped, Attempt at Humor, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto is a big ball of sunshine, Bokuto is lowkey whipped, Err Roommates to be, Flirting, Kuroo is a chaotic friend, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pettiness, Please Akaashi keep it in, Roommates, Somewhat, akaashi is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switmikan74/pseuds/switmikan74
Summary: Hello, God, this is Akaashi again. Am I going to die soon? Is this heaven already? I would like to thank my past self for being a good person. This is all thanks to him for gathering a large amount of good karma. He puts me here in this beautiful moment.ORAkaashi simps hard for the hot volleyball athlete next door. So Kuroo offers him a chance to become roommates with Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859227
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Hello, God, This is Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> I love portraying Akaashi and Kuroo's friendship as cat and dog type but with much sophistication. Also, this is a different take on the 'roommates/moving in' prompt.

* * *

There weren’t many things Akaashi likes about Kuroo Tetsurou. He’s always been a complex man with the lifelong goal of getting under everyone’s skin through unwanted provocation. Kuroo would try to make your life unnecessarily harder just because he thinks it would do you good—he thinks he’s well-meaning or kind or something that is meant to be good. But, generally, he’s just a pain in the ass.

Sure, he has helped him a lot of times. But he was only able to do so because they had known each for seven years. And, let’s be frank, anyone could have helped him ‘a lot of times’ too if they had been ~~acqua~~ _friends_ for that long.

If it weren’t for Kenma, he would have probably murdered Kuroo some time ago. But, alas, he survives another day from his vengeful thoughts.

Don’t get him wrong. Akaashi was not a hostile person. Far from it, to be honest. Kuroo is just an exception—well, because Kuroo is Kuroo, he can’t emphasize enough of that. As a whole, Akaashi finds that he, himself, is a very calm and rational person that has the patience of a saint.

See? If he does not possess such elongated patience, he would have succumbed with thorough hostility a long time ago. So, what if he sometimes visits his two good friends unannounced—especially after Kuroo has gone to a long business trip—so he can cockblock Kuroo?

Pettiness is definitely not hostility.

Yes, he has a somewhat love-hate relationship with the man who has the audacity to call him his best friend. _Tsk_ , but you think, as Akaashi’s ‘best friend’, he would have offered this delicious chance way sooner.

He glares at Kuroo.

“What?” Kuroo smiles with a feral tone. _I see_ , Akaashi thinks to himself, _it’s revenge, isn’t it_?

“So, how long were you holding this back?” His tone was calm despite the burning stare he throws at Kuroo. Kuroo merely swings his leg so they’re crossed together, hands atop his knee, and almost sneeringly, he says, “Two months?”

Two months ago, Kuroo has the longest business trip ever since starting his career in the Japanese Volleyball Association. It took him two weeks—definitely a bummer, even with how much he loves his job, it’s definitely wilting to think that he has to be away from Kenma.

Three weeks before his scheduled trip, Kuroo accidentally broke Akaashi’s beloved owl vase. It’s an ugly little thing and Kuroo has been trying to get rid of it for four years now. His apology has been a smirking mocking and Akaashi has planned his revenge since.

So, if you really think about it, it’s really Kuroo’s fault when he came back to an empty apartment on his return. A simple note was placed on the fridge— _see you in three days, went to Kyoto with Keiji._

“I was about to offer it to you the next day I returned after I had my share of Kenma-loving,” Kuroo sighs dramatically, “But, well, the petty pretty fool that you are. You can’t even admit that vase was ugly as hell. You should thank me for getting rid of that thing.”

Akaashi closes his eyes, hands fisting on his knees. He doesn’t rebuke, not because he agreed but because he has ulterior motives, because he has a goal to achieve. _Patience_ , he thinks to himself, _patience is the key._

Akaashi smiles pleasantly, “I didn’t mean for our vacation to coincide with your return. It just happened, Kuroo-san.”

“Really?” Kuroo hums, “I see.”

One could cut the tension between them with a knife. Akaashi would rather cut Kuroo though. Instead, he continues to smile, “So… about the vacant room…”

“Ah, yes.” Kuroo nods with a beam and then melts into the sofa, humming to himself again.

 _So help him god_ , Akaashi twitches. He picks his phone up and dials a familiar number, “Hello, Kenma, this is Akaashi.”

Kuroo shots up straight, “Hey, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Do you remember that Apple Pie Factory in Osaka?”

“Akaashi!” Kuroo scrambles to his feet, “Don’t be like that! I already talked with Bokuto! Fuck, man.”

“I heard they’re delicious. You could go with Kuroo-san for your anniversary. Yes. Okay, bye then.” The call ends and he turns to Kuroo with a calm smile, eyes crinkling into a smug stare. Kuroo groans at him, “You’re a demon, you know.”

“May I talk to him then?”

“I’ll arrange it.”

.

.

.

.

 _Hello, God, this is Akaashi. I just want to say thank you for creating this wonderful, wonderful man_.

“Is that alright with you, Akaashi?” Bokuto says with a grin, hands waving enthusiastically as he shows the vacant room in his apartment. Akaashi drags his stare away from Bokuto’s towel-covered behind and naked biceps to the empty room and, because his mind is still hung up on the pleasant image of the pro-volleyball athlete, his loose lips mutter, “Yes, I would.”

“Would what, Akaashi?” The proximity is not helping Akaashi in gaining his impeccable logical reasoning skills again. He, however, does not step back to create space. Bokuto smells fantastic after his shower.

Akaashi coughs, “I would very much like to move in as soon as possible.”

“That’s great! I had been looking for a roommate and Kuroo says he knows someone. But he said that you’d been busy so he hadn’t gotten a hold of you for like two months.”

 _That fucking liar_. Akaashi smiles at Bokuto and, with confidence he has developed from constantly interacting with Kuroo, spreads his delicate hand on Bokuto’s pectoral in the guise of making some breathing space, “Ah, yes. Quite busy. But I am very free now. Do you think I would be able to move by the end of the week?”

 _Is that too eager?_ Akaashi shrugs. He can dispose his well-tailored patience if it means he could live with this _hot piece of –_

 _“_ Ass.”

Bokuto blinks at him, “Did you say something else, Akaashi?”

“As I was saying,” Akaashi retracts his hand and hides his curling lips behind it, “My lease is going to be finished by next week. So this (god given) opportunity is actually a (blessing) proposal I wholeheartedly will take.” 

“Yeah!” Bokuto nods, taking both his hands, “You can even move today!”

Bokuto is as enthusiastic as Akaashi remembers him. The first time he saw him was when Kenma moved in with Kuroo. And, yes, call him a simple shallow man with a type, but he is very much enamored with the athlete’s well-built muscles. So, what if he visits Kuroo and Kenma as often as he could at a certain given time he had to scrupulously observed for a year just because of Bokuto?

Kenma said it’s way past crush level. Kuroo said it’s borderline stalker behavior. Akaashi likes to say that it’s a developing infatuation bred from his pining that could lead to falling in love territory, after all, everyone can fall in love with a man who possesses such kind and bright personality (and a hot body)—such a romantic, that he is.

_(“Stalker!’’ Kuroo determines and Kenma does not say anything but yes, Akaashi is.)_

“I would pack immediately then.” Akaashi agrees. Sunshine that he is, Bokuto bounces at the thought, “I would prepare the bed then! You can sleep in my room since this one is still bare. We could buy everything you needed for your room on Saturday. And we can go talk to the landlord as soon as he is available.”

Gravity is a natural phenomenon that had occurred since millions of years ago. But it was only defined scientifically by the esteemed Sir Isaac Newton through the observation of the falling apple. Today, Akaashi rediscovers gravitation with the kind help of Bokuto’s zeal.

“Oops!” Bokuto laughs shamelessly, bending over to pick up the fallen towel on the ground. Akaashi never thought he is a shameless perverted man but he also didn’t imagine a scenario quite like this. So sue him if he tilts his head enough to capture Bokuto’s unbelievably big—

“Oh God.” Akaashi finally felt his cheeks redden. Bokuto scratches the back of his head, hiding behind the small towel for a sense of decency. Bokuto steps back from Akaashi so he could retie his towel around him, “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay.”

Definitely beyond okay.

_Hello, God, this is Akaashi again. Am I going to die soon? Is this heaven already? I would like to thank my past self for being a good person. This is all thanks to him for gathering a large amount of good karma. He puts me here in this beautiful moment._

Akaashi peeks again, “I’m not fazed. At all. Yes.”

Bokuto laughs in the boisterous way that annoys most people but Akaashi could only appreciate how Bokuto articulates his happy emotion into tingling sounds that makes him weak in the knees.

“Kuroo told me that you’re an odd one. But you know,” Bokuto grins and steps closer until he is cupping Akaashi’s flushed cheeks, “I rather like unique people.”

“Oh, certainly!”

Bokuto and Akaashi jumps at the intrusion of a familiar voice. Akaashi glares at Kuroo, missing the way Bokuto’s expression sours with disappointment at the interruption.

“Am I interrupting something?” The impudence of this person is perplexing. Akaashi schools his face into a polite smile, “Not at all. I’ll take my leave now.”

He turns to Bokuto and, for extra measure, places his hand on his exposed biceps and squeezes, “I’ll see you then.”

When Akaashi is long gone, Bokuto turns to Kuroo, “I’m only letting you off because you finally forwarded my request to Akaashi. But if you do it again, bro, I’m taking back the extra key.”

“Oh. Don’t be like that. I’m only doing you a favor. Don’t move too fast. I know you like Akaashi but he’s a reserved person. You’ll scare him if you asked him out immediately. Why not wait four months for that so you two would be comfortable with each other? Take my advice as a dear friend of yours. After all,” Kuroo smiles amiably, “I’m always this kind.”

.

.

.

 _Lies_.

.

.

.

Well, what Bokuto doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

.

.

.

Probably.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, Bokuto has been simping on the hot visitor who frequently drops by at his good friend's apartment. He casually suggested and hinted to Kuroo his desire on having Akaashi as his roommate because he's fast like that. :)


End file.
